FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 64
(Goldenflight - yeah, basically it's pick up a fight, so they have a fight = death) "Yeah, I was totally going to trespass on your territory," the cat - Dew, his name was - mewed sarcastically. ---- Fawnheart, seeing this as a threat, flattened her ears. "Sure." She then leapt at him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:25, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit, having grown bored of watching his sister, waltzed off, running into Sunkit, who quickly and silently backed out if the way. (Should probably post as Sun, seeing that Tosca is having me do so while she's away....) 23:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (cool brams and ok Whiskers! I am glad it was archived since my computer has started to become VERY glitchy when posting.) Goldenflight heard some movement up ahead. I wonder who that is? ------ ''Bella was strolling through the undergrowth blissfully unaware that a cat had heard her. ------ Goldenflight crept slowly, quitely towards Bella. Goldenflight peeked through a bush and saw a blueish, grey cat with green eyes walking around as if the cat owned the place. ''I will show that cat! ''Goldenflight thought. Goldenflight jumped out of the bush and confronted the stranger. "Who are you? Why are you here on FlameClan territory?" Goldenflight said with a hint of a snarl. ----- Bella was unfazed by the cat in front of her. "My name is Bella, I came here looking for my friend, Angel. Do you have any idea where she is? I have been following her scent trail and it led here. I didn't know that this was FlameClan's territory. What is FlameClan anyway? I never heard of it before. Who are you? Why are you also on FlameClan's territory. Who is FlameClan? Is that you?" Bella said cooly with her usual hyperactiveness too. (srry for the long post, I have been planning this for a while.)Golden that shines xD 23:39, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, from 150k bytes onwards it usually starts to get a bit dodgy... that archive I just did was about 170k, so i'm not surprised) Fawnheart and Dew fell into a heap as they started to attack each other with unsheathed claws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:44, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Sunkit curiously watched Tornadokit as he sauntered off. "Hey, what's your name?" 23:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (stormver, plz no, I want this to be with just the two and this is like, at the border) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) (I thought it said Falconheart...? I must've misread something. I removed it anyway) Crowkit was determined to find a way to be helpful. 01:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) (where were you, whiskers? *growls*) " Your actions affect everyone, not just yourself," Blazefire huffed. Holding her daughter's gaze for a while longer, the tabby headed back to the nursery.--- Dapplekit played mossball by herself, not wanting to go outside.--- ''Totally unfair, ''Brightkit thought, looking around for Tornadokit. SPQR 01:33, February 14, 2016 (UTC) (making my character on fallout 4 win over MacCready's heart. ;-; His perk is the best tho, and I am in love with his character, the poor fellow) Tornadokit didn't respond, rather lazily looked over to his sister, seeing that she was finished with their mother. "Well, how was that 'life lesson', sis?" 02:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Olivinekit growled quietly. "Look at my brother, he's blind...My other brother's okay I guess..." She continued to mutter about her brothers until a tail whisked over her back and she jumped, only to glare at Strikekit with her fur fluffed up as he rolled on the ground, laughing. 02:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC) (thanks, and yeah, you probably misread) Fawnheart tore Dew's ear, while Dew scratched Fawnheart's flank. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:43, February 14, 2016 (UTC) " Oh, I'm very upset right now," Brightkit said sarcastically. " I've shamed our father's reputation by arguing with a Clanmate, which is the worst thing I could possible do. I need cheering up. Want to go annoy someone?" SPQR 14:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) (Don't annoy Goldenflight xD. It would be funny to see Brightkit try to annoy Goldenflight after what happened xD) Goldenflight tired to keep up with Bella's questions. Goldenflight responded by saying, "FlameClan is a Clan," ----- Bella tilted her head in confusion. ----- "Basically a group of cats. I am Goldenflight. I live here on FlameClan territory. FlameClan is not a cat. I am not FlameClan. I am Goldenflight and that's it. You are coming with me. Understood?" -------"Yes, that is understood," Bella said cooly. Bella followed Goldenflight back to camp along the trail. There was a wall of scent coming from up ahead that smelled like cats. ''How many cats live here? ''Bella started to shake a bit nervously. She was only 7 moons old and had been living with her housefolk for only about a moon. "How many cats live here?" Bella asked anxiously. ----- "Many, too many to count. You will be fine. I have been living here for 4 moons already. They are nice cats. There will most likely be little to no hostility towards you. Wait, how old are you? You look like you are an apprentices age. Let me speak to Stormstar about this. Stay where I tell you to stay ok?" Goldenflight meowed back. ------ "Um, ok then Goldenflight. I am 7 moons old," Bella said. ----- "Good I was right. You are the age to become an apprentice. In fact, you are a bit old to be an apprentice. Kits are apprenticed when they are 6 moons old an finish their training when they are about 12 moons old. You will like it here. I garentee it," Goldenflight said as she padded into camp towards an area where no cats around. "Stay here," Goldenflight meowed commandonling. Goldenflight padded over to Stormstar's den. "May I enter please?" Goldenflight asked.(I had to look back at my last post to answer the questions I made for myself. :P )Golden that shines xD 19:30, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit mocked a shocked look. "Oh dear, our poor father's frail little heart! I feel so ashamed." He said rather unenthusiastically, snickering to himself under his breath before letting his gaze rake over his Clanmates. "...let's go torture that big weirdo," the dark tabby responded to his sister with a small grin, nodding at Cypressshade as the large warrior nibbled on a mouse. 21:42, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart glanced at Tornadokit, sighing and shaking her head. ''They can be whatever they want, I don't expect them to be perfect. She remembered her brother and shifted. I'll never be perfect, not while the deaths of others linger around me. 21:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) " You should feel very ashamed," Brightkit mock-scolded Tornadokit. " How could we insult our father's reputation? Shame on us! Oh, and yes, that Cypress-whatever needs to be taken down a peg or two. One dosage of our awesomness shall wash him into oblivion!" SPQR 21:51, February 14, 2016 (UTC) With a cold grin, Tornadokit started to walk towards the black smoke tomcat, only to look over his shoulder at his sister. "We'll fix him right up...!" He murmured to her before coolly approaching the warrior. "Yo," 21:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight waited patiently for Stormstar to grant acess for her.'' Is Stormstar awake? I really need to talk to him. There are important things I need to talk to him about. I need to talk to him about Bella and Angel and the fact that they both possibly want to join FlameClan.''----- Bella waited anxiously watching Goldenflight wait for Stormstar. (Stormstar really needs to wake up if he is alseep. Goldenflight has A LOT to say to him. If Stormstar doesn't respond, Bella and Goldenflight are most likely going to wait forever. xD)Golden that shines xD 22:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart stood and shook off her guilty feelings before trotting over to the kittypet. "Hello, newbie." Her tail flicked and she wasn't sure if her scars would bring fear. "My name's Falconheart. Don't be scared of my appearance, I'm quite nice." She cocked her head and asked, "And you? What's your name?" 22:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail, finally finished cleaning his den. "You may enter," 22:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit aimed for Olivinekit, who was still on edge, but his silver-furred sister tackled him instead. "Don't put her in a worse mood," she hissed into his ear. "She'll only get mad at us." Olivinekit stared at Liliackit, keeping her tough look, but inside feeling surprised. Nobody had stood up for her...especially not her sister. 22:57, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit approached his siblings. " Hey, guys. How's life treating you?"--- Brightkit marched over and stared Cypressshade in the eyes. " What are you supposed to be?" (ash should totally come in, and like defend him or something idk). SPQR 23:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) "Ok Stormstar," Goldenflight said as she walked into the newly cleaned leaders den. "I have some rather suprising news to tell you," Goldenflight said. ----- Bella looked at Falconheart uncertaintly. She sighed and said, "Hi there Falconheart, my name is Bella. I come from a place where my housefolk live. I used to live right next to Angel. Goldenflight said she was here." Bella followed Goldenflight into the den. Golden that shines xD 23:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Angel got up from where she had been sleeping and padded out into the camp. She saw her friend, Bella, walk into a den with Goldenflight. She quickly raced over and followed them inside. --- Tinsypots felt the cat that had been sleeping next to her get up and walk out. She got up and stretched. Tinyspots walked out of the den to see Angel disapearing inside a den. She quickly hurried over to make sure that she didn't get into trouble. (I haven't been on for a long time, I'm sorry, I just haven't been in the mood to come on) 23;48, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar twitched his ear. "Go on,"---- Cypressshade sniffed. "A warrior, what're you supposed to be? A twoleg thing?" 23:57, February 14, 2016 (UTC) " If you head any sense in that head of yours, you'd be able to tell who I was," Brightkit snorted. " You annoy me." SPQR 00:03, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade rolled his eyes before glowering back down at the ginger she-kit. "And your irritate me." Tornadokit 'raised a brow' in response. "And I think you're retorts are terrible, scrub." He huffed at the warrior. 00:08, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit surveyed Cypressshade loftily. " What's the scrub's name?" she said casually to Tornadokit. " Don't answer that- I don't think it matters. We'll just call him Scrub. Scrub the Grub." SPQR 00:13, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight looked at the cats in the den. Angel, Tinyspots and Stormstar. "Well you see, I met this kittypet Bella at the border she was looking for Angel," Goldenflight flicked her tail at Angel. "You know when I was freaking out when I couldn't find my sister Tinyspots? Well it turns out that she had her pelt changed by StarClan in a river. After she was there, Tinyspots found her and brought her to the temporary FlameClan camp. I went to go look for Tinyspots and I brought them both here," Goldenflight flicked her tail at Tinyspots. Goldenflight continued, "I told Bella that Angel was here and I found out that Bella was 7 moons old. That means that if she wants to join, she would become an apprentice. If you would like, I could become her mentor so that she is confortable with training with someone that she already knows. I know she is nervous but she doesn't want to admit it. Also Stormstar I am afraid I may not be a good warrior of FlameClan. I keep haveing these dreams where I act like a kit and I also like playing with the kits a lot. Do you think that can affect my warrior status? I hope this clears up why I came here to talk with you, Stormstar," Goldenflight concluded.Golden that shines xD 00:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit watched from a distance, flattening her ears in disgust. How could her littermates be so cruel? He was just trying to eat his meal! Immediately rising to her paws, she scuttled over to the trio, pushing her way inbetween the heated warrior and her littermates. "Guys, cut it out, stop being so bitter towards Cypressshade, pick on someone your own size!"---- Stormstar blinked blankly. Really? This cat had come to bother him about her dreams. Swallowing his annoyance, Stormstar responded emotionlessly. "Dreams are dreams, unless they're omens, which that isn't. Yes, you may be her mentor." 00:17, February 15, 2016 (UTC) " Wow, someone's fiesty," Brightkit observed, then narrowed her green eyes. " Back off, sis, there's no need to go all goody-goody on us. Besides, Scrub the Grub is annoying me greatly, and I have every right to express my annoyance." SPQR 00:20, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "And he has his right to peace and quiet without your attempts to harass him, Brightkit. You need to back off!" Ashkit replied dryly, Cypressshade casting her a surprised, yet admiring, look. 00:23, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ooh, and can I be Angel's mentor? I'm not sure of her age, but she could benifit from me mentoring her so that she knows how to hunt and fight," Tinyspots meowed, excited.--- Angel tembled with excitment. I'm going to be a WARRIOR! ''00:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ok Stormstar. I will mentor her the best I can and I am sorry for coming to you to tell you about my dreams. It is just that I can't help that feeling of wanting to be a kit still," Goldenflight said with a respectful did of her head. (when will the cerimones for the Hopkit and Sialskit be? I think that will also be a good time for Bella to become an apprentice too.) Golden that shines xD 00:26, February 15, 2016 (UTC) (all ceremonies are being done on either the 19th or 20th) Stormstar sighed. "I guess you can."---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes at his son and Ashkit. ''Oh StarClan... 00:28, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you," Tinyspots replied as she turned to walk out. "Angel, come with me." 00:31, 15. Febuary, 2016 (ok whiskers I will come up with an apprentice name for Bella) Goldenflight padded out of Stormstar's den while saying "Thanks for letting me visit." Goldenflight padded over to Bella and Falconheart. "Bella, do you wish to join FlameClan? If you do, you will become my apprentice. Angel will also train with you, don't worry. I used to be a kittypet too. I didn't like my mother though. Her name was Maple. I ran away from her," Goldenflight said. ---- Maple? My mother's name is Maple. She wasn't the nicest cat I met. Not compared to Angel."Wait, did you say your mother's name was Maple? My mother's name was Maple. My father was named Shadow. Does this mean we are sisters?" ------ "No I don't think so. My father was a loner. This means that we are half-sisters. Come on follow me, and meet my sister Tinyspots, and say hello to your friend Ángel," Goldenflight responded. ----- "COOOL! We are half-sisters! Now that I look at you, you look like Maple a bit," Bella said. ------ "Yes that's right. I do look a lot like Maple. Come on follow me," Goldenflight said. ------ "Ok," Bella said as she followed Goldenflight to where Angel and Tinyspots were.Golden that shines xD 00:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "Hi Bella" Tinsypots meowed cheerfully.--- "Omg, I can't believe your here Bella," Angel cried out with absolute hapiness. (Angels apprentice name will be Winterpaw, in honor of her coat color and the season she joined FlameClan, and her warrior name would probably be Winterbreeze) 00:58, Febuary 15, 2016 (UTC) "HI ANGEL!!! Hi there Tinyspots, we are half-sisters! Isn't that great? I can't believe that all this has happened. I first go to follow my friends scent, then I meet my half-sister at the border, meet a nice cat named Falconheart, have the oppertunity to join FlameClan, and finally see my best friend with my other half sister! This is the happiest day of my life! I am totally going to join FlameClan to stay with you guys and learn what you all know!" Bella said excitedly.Golden that shines xD 01:05, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Fire erupted in Brightkit's eyes " Okay, really? You need to stop butting into my buisness and not get all moony-eyed over Scrub, here." SPQR 01:36, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ('kay whiskers, can't wait to find out who will mentor Shadechild <3) Eventually, the two cats continued fighting, until they slowly broke apart, each cat with more than their fair share of wounds on their pelts. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:58, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart silently remarked that it wasn't her fault that she was scarred; she honestly thought that the kittypet had been afraid of her. 17:44, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit sat down and watched his siblings play, twisting his head to groom his fur.--- Dapplekit purred as Blazefire licked her head. " Why don't you go outside and play?" the queen questioned her daughter softly. Dapplekit's blue eyes had slowly become her mother's hazel-green. She shook her head and batted her mother's tail. " Don't wanna." SPQR 18:29, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "I also want to become a warrior if you're staying!" Angel meowed excitedly.--- "We're half sisters? How is that possible?" Tinyspots meowed confused. 20:23, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "I am staying if you are staying! This is going to be so much fun! Yay!" Bella said to Angel. To Tinyspots she said, "We are half-sisters because my mom is Maple, my father is named Shadow. I look almost excatly like my father, except for my eye color. I know that your father was a rouge, and my father was born with housefolk all around him. That is how I am half-sisters with you and Goldenflight!" Bella waved her tail in the air excitedly. (Bella's apprentice name is going to be Flowerpaw and her warrior name will be Flowerfall)-- Golden that shines xD 21:32, February 15, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, I lost connection with my mother, Maple, shortly after I left her den to go and live with Darkclan," Tinyspots meowed. (and for clarification Goldenflight, our father is not a rouge, he was a Darkclan cat and now he is in Starclan) 21:52, February 15, 2016 (UTC) (be sure to look at Angel's page - you'll find something) Crowkit stumbled around, bumping into his father. "Oof." 21:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) " You don't want to?" Blazefire said slowly, alarm bells beginning to ring in the back of her head. " Why not?"--- " I just don't want to," Dapplekit said edgily, pausing her play to make eye contact with her mother.--- Lionkit finished his grooming and looked around, bored. SPQR 23:28, February 15, 2016 (UTC) (what is it Stormver? I didn't find anything even though I read it 4 times :? Goldenflight and Tinyspots don't know that their father was a DarkClan warrior. They thought that he was a rouge. That is why I typed that her father was a rough) "Yeah it sure is something. I found it suprising when I first saw Goldenflight. Goldenflight has almost the opposite markings as Maple so I was suprised, but I didn't think of it at all, until Goldenflight said her mother was Maple," Bella meowed.Golden that shines xD 23:46, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Jackson sat apart from the other cats, his green eyes narrowed as he watched them. 'Hm, I dount they'll ever trust or like me, oh well I guess' He thought with a shrug. --Bluestar340 (Lionkit, you are my Apollo. You shall bring the fandoms together!) Lionkit, seeing Jackson alone, decided to go talk to the kit. The strange scent made him a bit suspicious, so all the better to go check it out. " Yo," Lionkit said, totally casual. SPQR 00:16, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Jackson looked at him and nodded curtly, "Hello." He muttered. The tom's eyes were still narrowed and distrusting. --Bluestar340 Lionkit assesed the tom's body language and decided he wasn't welcome... yet. " You're new, I think. Wouldn't know much. I'm two moons old. But hey, if you're new, welcome to the crib." SPQR 01:01, February 16, 2016 (UTC) "You butted your big head into his business first, sister." Ashkit promptly put her foot down. "So I have every right to do the same!"---- Tornadokit eyed his pale tabby sister dangerously. "You better watch yourself, kid." 01:14, February 16, 2016 (UTC) " He doesn't have a buisness," Brightkit pointed out. " He's too uncool, like you. The sweetness of your devotion to Scrub is making me sick. Off with your head!" SPQR 01:56, February 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I'm new and thanks for the welcome." He meowed, relaxing a little. --Bluestar340 Ashkit held her ground, swinging her long tail. "You're just jealous of how cool we are! You're wallowing so deep in your sadness and jealousy that you can't even see how amazing we are. It's a shame." 02:01, February 16, 2016 (UTC) (who said that ^^?) " No problem! What's your name?" Lionkit said.--- " I said, off with your head!" Brightkit said, and launched herself at Ashkit. SPQR 02:09, February 16, 2016 (UTC) (ash) Ashkit braced herself, pulling up her paws to take on her sister as she leaped at her. Cypressshade looked down at the kits blankly, feeling warm by the fact that Ashkit stood up for him. To repay her, the warrior carelessly picked up the squirming Brightkit and carried her away, setting her down somewhere before wandering off as if nothing had happened. 02:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC) " Not ''cool! Get back here, Scrub!" Brightkit hissed. " Tornadokit, attack the lesser being!" SPQR 02:26, February 16, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Jackson, my friends call me Jax. I don't have friends but that's what I used to be called. You can call me that or Jackson whichever you prefer. What's your name?" He meowed. --Bluestar340 Dew fell to the ground to a thud. His wounds were too great, and he'd already taken his final breath before she hit the ground. ---- Fawnheart swayed on her paws for a moment, her blood pooling onto the ground as she glared blearily at Dew's body... Then she too, slowly, fell to the ground. Her wounds from her fight were also bad, and within a few moments she too was dead. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:11, February 16, 2016 (UTC) (bye fawnheart) "Yeah what she said," Goldenflight agreed. Golden that shines xD 13:30, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit snorted crossly, looking at his sister. "Oi, since when did I take ''orders from you?"---- Stormstar pushed his way out of his den, traveling to the nursery and peering inside, his blue eyes searching for his mate. 21:02, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire looked up ant met Stormstar's gaze. " Hello."--- Brightkit's lips curled in a snarl. " Since now! Or are you going to go all Ashkit on me, too?" SPQR 22:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) (Golden - Angel's parents are different than what you have stated; Aster is her mother and Marshall is her father on her page) Stormheart watched her kits, unaware of what had happened between Olivinekit and Strikekit - who were now arguing. 22:29, February 16, 2016 (UTC) " Cool, I'll call you Jax. You can call me Lionkit, I don't have any epic nicknames yet," Lionkit affirmed.--- Blazefire nudged Dapplekit away from her tail and walked over to Stormstar. SPQR 22:37, February 16, 2016 (UTC) (just rush this but I don't really want to dwell on it) Silverfeather was the cat that found Fawnheart's body, and the she-cat was despondent as she brought her daughter home for the last time. The Clan sat vigil for her, and she was buried the next day. ---- Rainwillow shuffled his paws. He was secretly very upset over the death of his sister - she was his last remaining littermate - though he wasn't really showing it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:30, February 17, 2016 (UTC) (Stormver, I was talking about Bella not Angel. It is an honest mistake. Bella's mother is Maple and her father is Shadow.)Golden that shines xD 13:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Seeing that the kits were clearly causing issues again, the leader didn't bring them up, for he didn't want to fire them up. "Do you want to talk a walk, or maybe a quick hunt? I'm sure another queen would be willing to keep an eye on the kiddos while we're gone." Stormstar murmured. 22:10, February 17, 2016 (UTC) (skiing is boss) " Sure," Blazefire shook out her fur. " We can go for a walk, and hunt while we're at it. I think Ashkit, Brightkit, and Tornadokit are- ah- occupied. And Dapplekit's fine, so the kits aren't a problem." SPQR 22:37, February 17, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah right, keep on dreaming! You're just going to be a pesky nerd like our brother!" Strikekit's words stung Olivinekit's heart. She wasn't a nerd....was she? 00:33, February 18, 2016 (UTC) (whaaat^^) Lionkit pricked his ears at Strikekit's yowling. SPQR 01:58, February 18, 2016 (UTC) (see my to-do list for what I'm doing with her) Liliackit was outraged over Strikekit's bullying. He wasn't going to tell her sister - or anyone, she vowed - what to do! She felt a surge of anger as he taunted Olivinekit once more. 02:04, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Hm.. I've never noticed that before, Bella, but now that I look at her, I see that she does in fact look similar to Maple," Tinyspots meowed thoughtfully slightly cocking her head.--- Angel gasped in shock. Maple was one of the meanest kittypets that she knew of. ''She had known that Maple was Bella's mom, but she hadn't realized that Maple was also Tinyspots' and Goldenflight's mom too. I hope that my new 'friends' are actually nice and not like their mother at all, although if I go by the demeaner of her kit Bella, I could guess that Tinyspots and Goldenflight should be similar to her.''--- Tinyspots saw that the former kittypet, Angel, have a look of horror across her face. "What's wrong Angel?" she asked. Angel jumped a bit at the sound of her voice, but she responded, "Huh? I um... It- it's nothing." "Okay," Tinyspots responded, not completly convinced by Angel's answer, but she wouldn't press the subject. 2:32, February 17, 2016 (UTC) (yeah but... anyway, mind if Mr. Gryffindor butts in?). SPQR 02:39, February 18, 2016 (UTC) (idc but i'd prefer he doesn't; it's going to add onto her peer pressure) Olivinekit felt like she was a bug and Strikekit was a bird. 02:47, February 18, 2016 (UTC) (k). SPQR 02:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Hey let's go get something to eat! I'm starvin'," Goldenflight said with a lick of her lips. ----- "What food do you have here? Do housefolk come and give you some?" Bella asked questionly. ----- "No silly, we hunt our own food. We hunt squirrels, mice, birds, voles. Basically if it is smaller than us and has meat on it, we hunt it," Goldenflight responded causually. ----- "Oh, ok I didn't think that cat's could eat those stuff. Come to think of it, I never tried to catch anything or even think ''about eating someting that is dead. It sounds like you eat this all the time, so I guess I will give it a try," Bella meowed. ------ "Don't worry, it's delicious! Just ask Angel!" Goldenflight said with a flick of her tail towards Angel. 2:51, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Yea, prey is delicious. You'll love it in no time, I promise," Angel meowed encouargingly. 2:53, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Come on," Goldenflight said slightly impatient. Goldenflight sprinted towards the fresh-kill pile. -----"Ok, then what we watin for? Come on!" Bella said as she streaked after Goldenflight.Golden that shines xD 02:57, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Olivinekit couldn't take it anymore, so she shuffled away to sit alone. Falconheart, meanwhile, trotted inside camp with prey in her jaws. 03:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots and Angel ran after Goldenflight and Bella towards the fresh-kill pile. Angel sniffed the pile eagerly and picked out a nice plump vole. "Hey Bella, want to share this vole?" Angel questioned. "Sure," Bella responded somewhat enthustiactic. As they shared the vole, Bella meowed, "This is the best food I have ever tasted! I'm kind of glad that I had to follow your scent trail in order to find you." Tinyspots grabbed a thrush in her jaws and shared it with Goldenflight. They took turns biting into the flesh and picking out the feathers. After they were done eating, Tinyspots and Goldenflight sent Angel and Bella to the apprentices den, and the sisters went into the warriors den to go to sleep. (Goldenflight has been told go to bed, and I'm still on my comp. cause I'm still 'doing my hw'. We just wanted to get this scene done with before we went to bed, so I did it for both of us) 3:10, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar nodded. "Alright, let's head out then," 23:43, February 18, 2016 (UTC) (new sig, yay) Falconheart put her prey on the fresh-kill pile and headed outside of camp to think. "Ashfeather, Ashfeather...Oh brother, if only you were here..." Quiet words brushed her ears. ''I'm always with you. With you, I've never been alone. Her green eyes blinked into his for a moment before flashing back to reality. He still loved her...and she'd never let him go. "Ashfeather..." 01:56, February 19, 2016 (UTC) " Stay inside," Blazefire instructed Dapplekit, then walked out of the nursery. SPQR 02:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight woke up and stretched in her nest kicking her hind leg on her sister's face on accident. "Sorry," Goldenflight murmered as she padded out of the den. Goldenflight padded over to the apprentices den and called out "Bella! Time to wake up!" ----- Bella woke up from the yowling and looked blearily at Goldenflight. She looked outside and realized that the sun was on the horizon. "Do I have to wake up this early every morning?"------ "Yes, if you want to become a warrior," Goldenflight responded. ------ "Ok fine. I will get up," Bella said to Goldenflight. "Angel wake up too!" Bella said as she prodded her paw at Angels side. Bella padded out of the apprentice den and arched her back in a long stretch. My back hurts a ''lot today. I wonder why? It is probably the position I slept in.'' "Ok I'm up now. What we gonna do?" Bella said with a massive yawn. ----- "Good. I am thinking abot telling you a bit about the warrior code today," Goldenflight responded.Golden that shines xD 14:43, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Shadekit was bouncing on her paws in excitement for the apprentice ceremony she was due to have soon. ---- Snowdrift watched his daughter nearby, though the white tom's blue eyes were dull and his pelt unkempt. He hadn't been himself recently, he'd been eating less and less. ---- Frozenstream's eyes flickered as he looked over his youngest son. He needs the medicine cat, he shouldn't be like this. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) "Part of the warrior code is to to hunt for the young, the old, and the sickly cats that are part of the Clan's. That's all I am going to say, you should wash up before your big cermony of becoming an apprentice of FlameClan!" Goldenflight said with a happy wave of her tail. ----- "Ok, I promise to always remember that. I am going to be an apprentice?" Bella's eyes grew wide. "Cool!" Bella said happily as she began to clean herself starting with her left paw. I am going to become an apprentice soon!. Bella thought happily.Golden that shines xD 19:57, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing and Stormheart approached Snowdrift. "Brother, are you okay..?" Stormheart asked, her green eyes reflecting her concern. Don't make me lose him...! 21:44, February 19, 2016 (UTC) (whoops, we'll do those ceremonies tomorrow, since storm's taking a walk with his bae) Stormstar trotted alongside his mate coolly as they left camp. "Man, I've missed those fun times we've had together...-" He paused, leaping back in surprise as he spiked out his pelt, having nearly run into a tree. 00:38, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (speaking of tomorrow, won't be on much this weekend, activity should be back to normal on tuesday; heading down south for the weekend) Strikekit rammed his mother's side. "Mooom, Olivinekit and Crowkit are being lame." Honestly, they're the lame ones out of my four sibs. 02:07, February 20, 2016 (UTC) " I miss those trees you used to run into," Blazefire said, whiskers twitching. Her long ginger fur shimmered in the sunlight as she followed in Stormstar's wake. SPQR 02:32, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Jackson nodded, "So Lionkit, what exactly do you do around here? You're the first cat whose talked to me and I assume you know since you've been here since you were born." He meowed. --Bluestar340 Snowdrift avoided his mother and littermate's gazes. "I'm fine, honestly..." ---- Frozenstream shot a look at Streamwing, picking up that his son was obviously lying. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:55, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing gave a small nod back to her mate, her gaze turning stern. "You're not okay, no matter what you claim. You're going to the medicine cat, and she'll figure out why you're like this." Worry flashed in her eyes as she glanced over at Frozenstream. He's our son, we have to figure out what he's doing.. Stormheart nudged her son away, muttering to him, "Go play with Lionkit and Liliackit instead." The dark gray tabby kit started protesting, but by now Stormheart had focused back on her brother. In response, the tom huffed and searched for something - or someone - to play with. 10:45, February 20, 2016 (UTC) " We-elll," Lionkit said, drawing out the word. " If you're talking life, we train to be warriors and protect our Clan. If you're talking now, we just play around and have fun before we start training. There's only one othe rlitter our age, the rest our too high-and-mighty. Brightkit, Tornadokit, Ashkit, and Dapplekit are the leader's kits. They're the big thing. Then there's me, Lilackit, Strikekit, Olivinekit, and Crowkit." SPQR 13:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, aren't you cruel?" Stormstar murmured sarcastically before brushing past his mate, inviting her to race. ....Once they were finished with their walk, Stormstar leaped onto the Lava Rock to summon the Clan. "Nocturnalkit, Shadekit, Autumnkit, Sunkit, Bella, Angel, and Marigoldkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nocturnalpaw, Shadepaw, Autumnpaw, Sunpaw, Flowerpaw, Winterpaw, and Marigoldpaw. Your mentors will be Snowdrift, Nightshade, Ravenswoop, Hiddenshade, Goldenflight, Tinyspots, and Swanpetal. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." 18:20, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire cheered out the names.--- Brightkit scowled. SPQR 18:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (:o) Snowdrift's fur lifted in surprise. ---- Shadepaw bounced on her paws, before racing over to Nightshade and touching noses with him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:57, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Nocturnalpaw! Shadepaw! Autumnpaw! Sunpaw! Flowerpaw! Winterpaw! Marigoldpaw!" Goldenflight yowled out the newly named apprentices. ------ Flowerpaw ran quickly to her mentor. "I'm your apprentice? Did you know? If you did, why didn't you tell me?" Flowerpaw asked quickly. ------ "Yes you are my apprentice and I did know that I was going to be your mentor. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise for you," Goldenflight answered simply. "Come on, let's go get Winterpaw and Tinyspots. I want to show you the territory," Goldenflight said as she padded over to where Tinyspots was. ----- "YAY! I get to go with Winterpaw and Tinyspots!" Bella said as she raced after Goldenflight.Golden that shines xD 20:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart purred as her mate received his apprentice; the tabby watched him and left her mother and father to deal with her littermate. They approached Autumnpaw, the sleek black Tom stepping forward to greet the apprentice. Swanpetal nodded to Marigoldpaw and headed to introduce herself. 20:40, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Yay! I'm an apprentice!" Winterpaw shouted. Tinyspots looked down fondly upon her new apprentice. Tinyspots started to walk out of the camp to give Winterpaw a tour of the territory. 20:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe waved her tail as her father was given an apprentice. I'll get one one day! ---- Beetlestream scowled and stalked off. ---- Snowdrift padded shakily up to Nocturnalpaw. (I just realized that hop and sisal weren't apprenticed, and they're older than these kits... are they going to get done or no?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (Let's just say they were already made apprentices, since they're older) Nocturnalpaw purred loudly, burying her face in her father's fur.---- Hawkstorm eyed Ashkit. She was quite pretty...Looking away, the chimera-like tom grinned flirtatiously, looking for Maplestripe, or someone else to flirt with. 22:11, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (ok whiskers! Who are going to be their mentors?) Goldenflight padded after Tinyspots out of the camp. ----- Flowerpaw followed happily.....After showing their apprentices around the terrirtory, Goldenflight padded back to camp with Flowerpaw following her on her heels. "This has been a happy day," Flowerpaw said with a happy sigh. ---- "Go get some fresh-kill from the pile and get some rest. It has been a long day for you and another long day is coming tomorrow. See you later!" Goldenflight said as she waited for Tinyspots to come back to camp. Maybe I should show Flowerpaw the basic hunting crouch before she goes to sleep. Goldenflight thought.Golden that shines xD 22:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (That would make sense... and yeah, who would be their mentors?) Maplestripe sighted Hawkstorm nearby. ---- Frozenstream watched Snowdrift pad up to his new apprentice. Is he really in a condition to take her on...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (time to form the gang) " Tornadokit..." Brightkit whispered in her brother's ear. " I had an idea." SPQR 23:11, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Jackson nodded, "Cool." He meowed. --Bluestar340 Copperdusk sent a couple of patrols out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:30, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit glanced over at his sister. "Huh?" He then paused. "'Fright, we need more people to help us torment cats, it'd be sweet." 23:13, February 21, 2016 (UTC) " That was my ''idea," Brightkit said. " But anyway. We need to form a squad. Squad of rebels, no wimps. And that rules out our siblings." SPQR 23:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Beetlestream went out of camp. ---- Silverfeather shook her head, thinking of Snowdrift, who had headed out of camp moments before to take Nocturnalpaw on her tour of the territory. ''I'm surprised at Stormstar's decision. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight tried showing Flowerpaw the hunting crouch, but Flowerpaw was having a hard time understanding that her paws should be bunched underneath her for maximum distance.Golden that shines xD 17:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit huffed and went over to Olivinekit, enforcing his crabby mood onto her. 22:21, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit rolled his blue orbs. "Yeah, yeha, you may have thought of it, but I said it first, obviously." He then paused before nodding. "But yeah, we need a squad of cool cats, not one of all those lame-os and scrubs." 01:47, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Sweetpaw wore a bitter frown on her muzzle. She'd been punished for the FOURTH time that week. FOURTH time. She could hardly believe it. It's not fair! She thought, seething. Dumb Warriors. Dumb FlameClan. Dumb Code! With a disdainful sniff Sweetpaw padded into the nursery, and began changing moss near Tornadokit and Brightkit. She swore vile oaths under her breath. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] Goldenflight sent Flowerpaw to the fresh-kill pile and then she herself after sometime, went to go get something to eat. She chose a plump squirrel to bring to the nursery and a nice mouse for herself. Goldenflight quickly ate her mouse then dragged the squirrel over to the nursery.Golden that shines xD 16:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire nudged Dapplekit. " Let's go outside."--- Brightkit curled a lip. " Right. Cool cats. We'll break all the rules and make everyone miserable. I've got my eye on a few... also, am I the only one who thinks that Cypressscrub fellow is making eyes at Ashkit? " SPQR 23:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Flowerpaw woke up and shook the moss out of her pelt. I can't wait to learn more on how to hunt! Flowerpaw thought happily. Flowerpaw padded over to where her mentor was sleeping near the nursery. "HI GOLDENFLIGHT! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Flowerpaw said loudly in her mentors ear.----- Goldenflight starled awake. Goldenflight started to unsheath her claws when she realized what the cat said and looked over and saw that it was Flowerpaw. All her earilier startldment was starting to dissapate as she woke up fully. "Hi there Flowerpaw. Nice to see you up before me," Goldenflight meowed. She looked at her surroundings and realized she had fallen asleep on her way to her nest the night before. Oh well I am up now, there's no point in trying to go back to sleep in my nest. Goldenflight thought. "Hey do you want to try your hunting crouch in a real situation? I want to see if you will be able to catch anything today. Want to try?" Goldenflight questioned her apprentice.----- A chance to go hunting for real? Of course I want to do that. ''Flowerpaw thought but she said, "Thanks, but no thanks, I want to work on my hunting crouch before we hunt. Is that ok?" ----- "Yes that's sounds fine to me. Come on let's go to the training hollow," Goldenflight said as she padded out of camp with Flowerpaw flollowing. (Srry for the long post, I had to get this done and I may make another long post later. I am trying to limit the number of times I have to press the edit button.)Golden that shines xD 16:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sowdrift, who had now finished his tour with Nocturnalpaw, crouched by the warriors' den, feeling exhausted. ---- Shadepaw ran over to her father. "Daddy...! Are you all right? You don't look well." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart trotted to her brother. "Get treatment, you're ''not okay, I don't care if you claim that you're fine, you're not." 22:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Snowdrift ignored Shadepaw and Stormheart, and shuffled off. ---- Shadepaw turned to Stormheart. "Why is he always so distant?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:38, February 25, 2016 (UTC) "He's never been like this...I understand that he's deaf in an ear, but this is new." Spotting him shuffling away, she approached him. "Oh no you don't. You are going to the medicine cat, and that's final!" She wasn't about to let him starve to death. 21:58, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Sunkit padded up to Hiddenshade, her eyes huge. "You're my mentor..." Floria Tosca 23:52, February 25, 2016 (UTC) (should really be Sunpaw, the apprentice ceremony was like a moon ago rp time) Shadepaw's tail drooped. ---- Snowdrift avoided Stormheart's gaze. (sorry, stormheart, he's gonna die - OH IDEA, SNOW SHOULD DIE IN FRONT OF STORMHEART, I'M SO MEAN) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) (yaaas) "Come on, let's go...Come on." Stormheart watched her brother and rushed over to him. "Don't...die...please...!" She worked to lift him up, but she felt a chill run down her spine. Was he going to die in front of her? 23:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) (kk, it's happeninggggg) Suddenly, Snowdrift felt his legs go weak , and he felt the breath being knocked out of his chest. He collapsed to the ground in front of Stormheart, barely breathing. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:20, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart gasped and collapsed beside her brother. "No, no…Streamwing, Frozenstream, he's dying!" 13:49, February 27, 2016 (UTC) It was too late to do anything now. Snowdrift fought on for a few more momnts, before his shallow breathing stopped, and he fell limp. He was dead, and on his way to StarClan to be with his mate once more. ---- Frozenstream ran into thye den at Stormheart's call. "What's going -" He paused when he saw Snowdrift's limp body. "Oh no..." He started to shake. "...Streamwing!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:23, February 27, 2016 (UTC) (cue the v upset parents) Streamwing appeared beside her mate. "Oh no..." She stared at her son's body, locked in a trance. She only had her two daughters left, and was utterly distressed. "Stormheart.." she breathed. The tabby didn't look up at her parents, only pressed her head into her deceased brother's fur. 20:46, February 27, 2016 (UTC) " Get inside, now," Blazefire snapped at her kits, not wanting them to see the body. The tabby flattened her ears in distress. SPQR 21:07, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit could smell the deceased body of Snowdrift, the blind tom blinking his eyes as his nose guided him to Streamwing, only to run into her as she stopped him with her tail. "Uhh, I can smell my mother back there, as well as a dead body," the kit grunted matter-of-factly, trying to raise his paw so he could bat her tail out of the way so he could investigate Snowdrift's body. 21:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC) "No! Daddy!" Shadepaw shrieked, haring in behind Crowkit and stumbling blindly to her father's body. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:31, February 27, 2016 (UTC) " Why?" Brightkit piped up. --- Lionkit's ears pricked at the commotion. What's going on? '' SPQR 21:39, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Mercifully, Silverfeather was out of camp on a hunting trip, and did not know that her brother was dead... for now. ---- Rainwillow backed out of camp awkwardly as a few moans came from the warriors' den, of grief. He knew that he should really be paying his respects... but he'd let the close family go first. ---- Copperdusk shooed a few curious warriors away from the warriors' den who weren't close with Snowdrift. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 21:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Frozenscreams was by her sister, Twistedsecrets. Frozenscreams has a snowy fur with black stripes and icy blue eyes that periced your heart when you looked into them. // Twistedsecrets was different from her sister Frozenscreams and did not look like her at all, she has a russet fur with two black paws and warm forest green eyes User:BlackswanWhiteswan Stormstar shifted in his nest, the leader's eyes closed as he let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't feeling the best, he was definitely catching some illness.---- Cypressshade eyed Tornadokit and Brightkit as they were herded into the nursery. Was something going on? 22:09, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Twistedsecrest looked at him ''He's cute ''//// Frozenscreams rolled her eyes - BlackswanWhiteswan Nocturnalpaw gazed at the body of her father/mentor in shock, backing away slowly. She ran into Cypressshade, gazing up at her relative in terror before turning tail and fleeing. 22:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) " Anyway," Brightkit said absently, still trying to find out why she was in the nursery. " Who should we have in our squad?" SPQR 00:31, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "Hmm...." Tornadokit went silent, trying to think. Eventually, he snorted, turning to face his littermate once more. "...honestly, nobody's as cool as us." 00:35, February 28, 2016 (UTC) " Duh. But anyone with acceptable coolness. I think... Sweetpaw's pretty cool. Right?" Brightkit narrowed her eyes. SPQR 00:38, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "Who?" Tornadokit asked blankly, looking out of the nursery. "...oh, yeah, her...she seems pretty sweggy, she'd work." He returned his gaze to the inside of the nursery, looking at the kits. "...what about that Jackson kid?" 00:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) (Percyyyyy) " Oh, that guy? The new kit? I think he's okay, he doesn't hang out with the lame squad, so he must be okay. I'm going to suggest... Lionkit? He seems okay, not a suck up like some of his littermates." Brightkit snorted. SPQR 00:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit nodded. "Yeah, Lionkit's ok so far. He also seems to hang out with that Jackson guy." He flicked his tail. "Let's go tell 'em, we'll start with Sweetpaw." 00:48, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit looked outside. " Mom said we couldn't go out, so by all means, let's do so. Also, is that all? Anyone else?" SPQR 01:09, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit shook his head. "Nope." (We'll get Cy to join somehow -shrugs-. Maybe when youknow-who (no, not Ashkit) has feels for him?) He carelessly sauntered out of the nursery. 02:20, February 28, 2016 (UTC) (i agree). Brightkit followed her brother, the nudged him with her tail. " I see Lionkit over there. I'm gonna go talk to him, you talk to Sweetpaw. Divide and conquer." SPQR 14:00, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan